


In Which King Dedede Has a Sleepover

by Lady_Arrowwood, RadiantSeraphina (Lady_Arrowwood)



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arrowwood/pseuds/Lady_Arrowwood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arrowwood/pseuds/RadiantSeraphina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kirby eats lots of food, Meta Knight pouts in a corner, King Dedede proves he's cunning, and Bandanna Dee plays peacemaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which King Dedede Has a Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @okaybutwaddlesdeestho's post on Tumblr about how the Kirby gang would probably have a sleepover.

Blade Knight approached everything—including her dear master—like a puzzle. She picked apart the little pieces and patiently tried to assemble them. She usually succeeded, but there were rare cases—such as Meta Knight—where her powers failed. That was part of the reason she’d initially been so eager to join Meta Knight; he’d been an enigma.

 

Of course, she’d stayed for other reasons. Meta Knight was stern, but fair. He didn’t shy away from work always listened to the concerns of his crew, and looked after them. For the first time, Blade had felt like part of a family, of something bigger than herself.

 

But there were still things she didn’t understand. She didn’t understand why, after his failed invasion, Meta Knight had arrived at the dungeons and announced that they were all free to go. She didn’t understand why, the very next day, Meta Knight had decided that they were going to rebuild the _Halberd_. And least of all, she didn’t understand why, a month later, King Dedede had arrived with his full entourage to go over blueprints that he didn’t understand but insisted on seeing.

 

None of them lived in the castle after the invasion attempt; they lived on the _Halberd_. Of course, that didn’t stop the king from sending Meta Knight a message via waddle dee every other day. Meta Knight rarely paid heed to such messages, waving the waddle dees off to whoever was around. That was, all the waddle dees, save one—the one who wore the bright blue bandanna. That waddle dee rarely came, but when he did, Meta Knight gave him his full attention.

 

That was why most of the crew was currently eavesdropping outside their master’s chambers. The bandanna waddle dee had come. “Hear anything good?” Blade asked, wedging herself between Sword and Mace.

 

“Not yet,” Sword replied.

 

“But that’s unsurprising,” Mace added. “Sir Meta Knight sometimes has small talk with this one.”

 

That was true, though ‘Meta Knight’ and ‘small talk’ were rarely present in the same sentence. They waited. “He wants me to do _what_?” Meta Knight’s voice thundered through the door.

 

Sword snorted. “Ooh, what do you think the king’s done this time?”

 

“No, absolutely not! Does he think I can drop everything, and just—” Meta Knight cut off abruptly.

 

Silence. The waddle dee was probably speaking; his voice wasn’t nearly as loud and didn’t carry nearly as well as their master’s did.

 

“We are absolutely _not_ doing it on the _Halberd_!”

 

A long silence.

 

Meta Knight’s armored feet clanked on the _Halberd_ ’s metal floor. The crew scrambled back, half of them fleeing, the other half trying to act as if they’d just happened upon the hallway and heard nothing. Blade made a show of looking at the new engine designs she’d brought with her, seeking Meta Knight’s approval before implementing any changes.

 

The waddle dee and Meta Knight emerged. “Thank you, Meta Knight!” the waddle dee exclaimed, bouncing on his feet.

 

“Yes, well…” Meta Knight’s gaze landed on Blade Knight. “Are those the engine plans you wanted me to see?”

 

“Um—yes, Sir!” she said, waving the plans, “But you’re obviously busy—”

 

Meta Knight’s cape twisted into his wings. “I’ve been summoned to court,” he said. “I’ll return sometime tomorrow, and I’ll look at them then. I wouldn’t wish to keep our king waiting.”

 

The waddle dee looked at his spear and then at Meta Knight. “You’re flying?” the waddle dee asked.

 

Meta Knight flexed his wings. “Of course, I’ll carry you. We’ll arrive together that way,” he said, his tone nonchalant.

 

The waddle dee practically shook with excitement and chattered happily, as he and Meta Knight headed to the upper deck. Blade had never known of an instance where Meta Knight personally flew anyone, unless it was aboard the _Halberd_ , but apparently, he made an exception for the waddle dee.

 

Blade Knight folded up the engine plans until her master returned and added the situation to the ever-growing pile of pieces that didn’t fit.

 

* * *

 

 

He was Meta Knight, the most skilled swordsman in Dreamland, King Dedede’s second-in-command (or perhaps, third; no one was entirely sure whether Meta Knight, as King Dedede’s best knight, outranked Bandanna Dee, as the head dee), wielder of the sacred sword Galaxia, Greatest Warrior in the Galaxy (having won the title from Galacta Knight), and the only person in the kingdom that owned a giant battleship. _Surely_ , this task was beneath him. Surely, King Dedede was not serious. Surely, Meta Knight would walk into the throne-room, and it would all turn out to be an elaborate joke that King Dedede had concocted just to rile Meta Knight up.

 

The waddle dees were putting food on tables. Kirby was present, sitting on a pillow and gazing happily at the setting sun through the stained glass of the castle windows. When Meta Knight and Bandanna Dee entered, Kirby leapt up and waved, as if Meta Knight was fifty feet away and not five. “Hi, Meta Knight! Bandanna!”

 

Meta Knight had a terrible feeling in his stomach. “Hello, Kirby. Why are you here?”

 

Before Kirby could answer, King Dedede bounded in, an entourage of waddles dees scrambling behind him. To Meta Knight’s horror, the king wore blue and white pajamas beneath his usual fur-trimmed coat. No, it _had_ to be a joke. “The same reason as you!” Dedede exclaimed. “He’s here for the sleepover!”

 

Meta Knight was fairly certain he died a little inside. “I’m leav—”

 

“ _And_ if you leave, I’m dead-serious about marching everyone over to the _Halberd_ to have our sleepover there,” Dedede said.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“No, you don’t. You _love_ me, Mety Knight!” Dedede said. “Now out, my waddles dees!”

 

The waddle dees waddled out, save for Bandanna Dee, who was naturally excluded from the rest. “There,” Dedede said. “Now off with your armor.”

 

“My armor stays on.”

 

“Oh, come on! We all know what you look like under it! I mean, you don’t sleep in it, do you?”

 

Actually, Meta Knight did. “I order it,” Dedede said. “Come on, it’s just Dee, Kirbs, and me! I’m even willing to bribe you, if necessary, with massive amounts of candy.”

 

The knight stared at Dedede. “How…how much is massive amounts?” Meta Knight asked, annoyed that Dedede knew of his weakness for candy.

 

“My weight in candy,” Dedede said, “Any kind of candy you want.”

 

“This is under-handed,” Meta Knight replied. “First, you make me come to this—”

 

“ _Please_ , Meta Knight! Candy!” Kirby exclaimed, pawing at the knight’s cape.

 

Kirby’s imploring eyes were wide, begging Meta Knight to agree, and Kirby was doing it on purpose. Meta Knight just knew he was. Fortunately, Meta Knight was immune to Kirby’s charms, which might’ve made a lesser man crumble.

 

Mostly immune. Curses.

 

“But surely, a knight of your caliber cleans his armor every day, doesn’t he?" Bandanna Dee asked. "And I imagine you take it off, when you do.”

 

And Bandanna Dee just _had_ to be logical about it, didn’t he?

 

Dedede grinned triumphantly. “Well, if that’s true, I’ll set the waddle dees at it! They’ll have your armor shining brighter than the moon!”

 

There were days when Meta Knight really hated the king of Dreamland with the passion of a thousand dying stars.

 

* * *

 

Meta Knight was courageous, strong, brilliant, and a bit of a sore loser. Dedede did feel a little bit guilty for making Meta Knight remove his armor. The king enjoyed tormenting the knight, of course, but Meta Knight was still his best friend. Well, Dedede thought so. Meta Knight probably had a more colorful description of their relationship. But presently, Kirby and Bandanna Dee were sitting on cushions, talking loudly, and digesting massive amounts of sugar, and Meta Knight was pouting. He’d seated himself with a bowl of hard candy and glared any time Dedede looked his way.

 

Given time, Meta Knight would get over it; a sleepover was far from the worst thing Dedede had made him endure. But the king couldn’t let it go. Meta Knight’s silent fury was too grating. Fortunately, King Dedede had known Meta Knight for centuries, and he knew very well how to sway Meta Knight to his side. With a sigh and a thud, Dedede flopped down, lay right beside the knight, and propped his face up on one arm. “Have I upset my dearest Mety Knight?” Dedede asked.

 

Meta Knight scowled.

 

“So you’re giving me the silent treatment now?”

 

A sharp, fierce nod.

 

“I don’t know why you’re so upset.”

 

An angry twitch of wings.

 

“We used to do this sort of thing all the time, when we were children, Meta. Don’t you remember that? We’d make these elaborate forts with blankets and just spend all night talking. You didn’t remember much about your childhood, only Galaxia and landing on Pop Star, so I decided that you ought to share my past. So I talked about my childhood because I wanted you to have a childhood, too.”

 

A pause. “We aren’t children anymore, Your Majesty.”

 

“I know,” Dedede replied, with a sigh, “But I miss that. I miss doing those things, and I thought this would be fun. We could spend time together, and you’re always saying that I need to be nicer to Kirby and show some appreciation for my subjects. I thought this would please you.”

 

“I don’t do sleepovers.”

 

“It’s good to socialize,” Dedede said, “Especially with me. It makes Dreamland look like she has a united force. You’d have to be pretty foolish to mess with a king as great as me, but to mess with me, when I have the most skilled swordsman in Dreamland supporting me…”

 

“And I’m supposed to believe that’s your real motivation? That you didn’t—”

 

“Just plan this all, so I could have some fun with my friends? Are you really going to fault me for that?”

 

“You have other guests—”

 

“Yeah, but I’m not going to leave you to mope all night in a corner! Join us. We can have a pillow fight and knock Kirby into another dimension!” Dedede declared, sitting upright and grasping Meta Knight’s paws, which remained wrapped tightly around the bowl of candy. “Come on! It’ll be fun.”

 

Meta Knight hesitated, obviously mulling the idea over. “Assuming we’d win, of course,” Dedede said slyly. “Kirby might present a challenge. Bandanna Dee, too; I know he _looks_ harmless, but he’s tough as nails.”

 

Dedede stepped to the side, so he hid the waddle dee from view. Bandanna Dee was presently lounging on a cushion, eating candies, and looking the complete opposite of threatening. Meta Knight narrowed his eyes. “Kirby,” he said, standing.

 

“Poyo, Meta Knight?” Kirby replaced, between bites of chocolate-covered popcorn.

 

“Pillow fight. Dedede and me against you and Bandanna Dee.”

 

Kirby grinned and bolted upright. “Pillow fight!” he shouted.

 

The pink puffball tripped over the bewildered waddle dee. “You’re on, Meta Knight!” Kirby declared. “Dee and I are going to take you down!”

 

“You think so?” Meta Knight asked, taking a fighting stance.

 

Behind the knight, Dedede fist-pumped. He wasn’t the wisest king in the history of Pop Star, but he _did_ know how to get people to have fun.

 

* * *

 

The pillow fight ended, when Meta Knight inadvertently tore a pillow in half with the claw on his right wing. It’d showered everyone with fluffy, white feathers. Kirby froze and stared at the knight, Bandanna Dee laughed so hard he fell over, and Dedede tried to hide his laughter and—instead—burst into a stream of coughs. Meta Knight’s blush deepened. Kirby, noting the knight’s distress, flung himself forward. He’d hoped hugging the knight would make everything better. Instead, Meta Knight became awkward and stiff.

 

“That was my favorite pillow!” Dedede exclaimed, once his poorly hidden laughter subsided. “Now what am I going to sleep on?”

 

Dedede smirked, and Meta Knight scowled. “Not on your life,” the knight said.

 

The knight squirmed, and Kirby released him. “Good fight, Meta Knight!” he said. “You’re so fast when you fight!”

 

While King Dedede was the uncontested winner of the ‘being able to get Meta Knight to simmer down or bribe him into doing something,’ Kirby had picked up a few things, too. And he had the nice bonus of being irresistibly cute. Not that Kirby would ever use his cuteness for evil, of course. Well, maybe ever so often.

 

Very, very rarely.

 

Once Meta Knight was over his embarrassment, they all lounged on pillows and told jokes. Kirby knew many jokes and thought they were fantastic. Meta Knight figured most of the punchlines out before being told, Bandanna Dee laughed easily, and King Dedede alternated between booming laughter and incredulity.

 

After a few hours, the massive amount of sugar digested took its toll. Kirby flopped over onto his back, sinking into the soft cushion beneath him. He gazed upside down at Meta Knight, who’d pulled a cushion over his face, like it was a replacement for his mask. The knight kept blinking, tilting forward, and catching himself. Bandanna Dee yawned. Then, Kirby yawned. Followed by Meta Knight. King Dedede levelled a half-hearted glare at the waddle dee. “Why did you do that?” he asked, a yawn drowning out most of his words.

 

“Sorry, Great King,” Bandanna Dee replied.

 

“Don’t apologize. ‘s just being a jerk,” Meta Knight said, tilting forward and falling back.

 

“Getting sleepy, my Mety Knight?” Dedede asked, half-falling against the knight’s side.

 

“No. Get off.”

 

“But then, I won’t be close to you,” Dedede whined.

 

“You’re so embarrassing.”

 

Dedede responded by scratching the space between Meta Knight’s wings. “No, you don’t. I’m your beloved liege, and you’re going to devote the rest of your existence to serving me,” Dedede replied, concluding with a massive yawn.

 

Meta Knight must’ve been _very_ tired, since he didn’t spare Dedede even a snarky remark. Kirby watched, everything upside-down, as Meta Knight half-closed his eyes and settled more easily against Dedede’s side. Evidently, even the most skilled swordsman in Dreamland wasn’t immune to a good back-scratching.

 

Slowly, Kirby rolled onto his stomach. “What do we do now?” he asked. “Dee?”

 

Bandanna Dee’s gaze was on Dedede and Meta Knight. He blinked and started a bit at Kirby’s words. “Oh,” Bandanna Dee said. “I want—I mean, maybe we should give up. Go to sleep.”

 

“Give up…?” Kirby echoed, too tired to think of an argument.

 

“I’m not moving,” Meta Knight mumbled.

 

“Well, I’m not sitting up all night,” Dedede said.

 

The king stood clumsily, causing Meta Knight to tumble forward with a disgruntled whine. “Going back to the _Halberd_ ,” Meta Knight mumbled.

 

“No, you aren’t. It’s not a sleepover if you leave,” Dedede said. “Party pooper.”

 

“I am not.”

 

Dedede patted Meta Knight’s head. “Bed sounds nice,” Dedede mumbled groggily, “Even if you thrash a lot.”

 

“You snore,” Meta Knight said.

 

“Why do you know that?” Bandanna Dee asked, attempting to stifle another yawn.

 

“He used to like snuggling, when we were children,” Dedede said.

 

“You were soft,” Meta Knight protested weakly.

 

“He gets affectionate when he’s tired,” Dedede said, smirking maliciously.

 

“I do not.”

 

“And he gets angry if you point it out,” Dedede added.

 

Meta Knight scowled, an expression that might’ve looked threatening, if he’d been wearing armor. As it was, King Dedede looked highly amused. Kirby smiled at the thought of Meta Knight, who tried _so_ hard to be mysterious and cool, snuggling with a much younger—and potentially fluffier—King Dedede. Bandanna Dee laughed much harder than the situation called for; he was clearly sleep-deprived.

 

Meta Knight’s scowl deepened, which only made Bandanna Dee laugh harder. “S-sorry, Meta Knight,” the waddle dee said, still fighting giggles.

 

“Cute,” Kirby said, grinning widely.

 

“How dare you?” Meta Knight asked, spreading his wings in a failed attempt at intimidation.

 

“Too late for that, Mety,” Dedede said.

 

The king singlehandedly picked the knight up, evidently with the intention of carrying him all the way to bed. “Come on, Dee,” Dedede said, beckoning with his free paw.

 

Bandanna Dee leapt into Dedede’s free arm and was lifted onto the king’s shoulder. Without waiting for an invitation, Kirby hopped onto Dedede’s head and buried his face into the king’s soft hat. “Hey!” Dedede exclaimed. “I didn’t say—”

 

“You let Meta and Dee,” Kirby said, his voice muffled.

 

Dedede sighed. “ _Fine_ ,” he said, before stomping towards his bedroom. “Pink menace.”

 

Meta Knight mumbled something Kirby didn’t quite catch. “I don’t know what that means. Gonna assume it was rude,” Dedede replied. “You, um…”

 

“Something coming after that, or are you just bad at insults?” Meta Knight asked.

 

“Not-nice person,” Bandanna Dee mumbled.

 

King Dedede suddenly flopped forward. Kirby bounced from his perch and landed on the mattress, where Dedede was. Bandanna Dee sprawled across the bed and sighed happily. Kirby completely understood the waddle dee’s contentment. While Kirby adored sleeping in the tree outside his house, Dedede’s bed was very soft and bouncy.

 

Meta Knight had ended up underneath Dedede, who showed no evidence of moving any time soon. The knight growled, effectively pinned against the bed. As if to add insult to injury, Dedede cheerfully patted Meta Knight’s head.  “Dee’s right,” Dedede said, with a strangely dark tone that made Kirby wonder if he'd missed something. “You not-nice person. Meanie. Little knightmare.”

 

Kirby remained on his stomach, closed his eyes, and opened them slowly. Meta Knight flapped rapidly, trying to free himself, without injuring the king. Finally, the knight gave up, his wings falling limp against his sides. “I don’t want to look weak,” Meta Knight said softly.

 

“You’d rather be perceived as cold and uncaring?” Dedede asked, with an edge that indicated it was a very old argument.

 

Meta Knight nodded haltingly. With a sigh, Dedede rolled off the knight. “Thank you, Your Majesty,” Meta Knight said.

 

Dedede shrugged. “Whatever.”

 

The king pulled the blanket over himself and nodded for Bandanna Dee to curl up against him. After a moment’s deliberation, Kirby bounced over and arranged himself between Dedede’s coat and face, where it was warm and soft. He glanced towards Meta Knight, who sat and watched, his silver eyes glowing faintly. There was a good three feet between the knight and everyone else. “Meta—” Kirby began.

 

“Leave him be,” Dedede muttered.

 

Kirby met the knight’s gaze, and Meta Knight nodded. With a sigh, Kirby closed his eyes and settled in, waiting for dreams of starlight and spring to greet him. He lulled halfway through, in spite of Dedede’s snores, until Bandanna Dee cleared his throat and jolted through Kirby’s soft, half-asleep, half-awake state. “Meta Knight?” Bandanna Dee whispered. “Are you awake?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Kirby kept his eyes closed, through the sounds of Bandanna Dee rolling over and shifting around. “None of us think you’re weak,” the waddle dee said, his voice thick and drowsy.

 

Meta Knight was silent for a long moment. “I know,” he finally said, “But I—”

 

“But you still worry about it,” Bandanna Dee said, “Because there was a time, when you were lonely and hurt, and you’re afraid of that happening again. So you assume that if you don’t have friends, you can’t lose them. And they can’t be used against you.”

 

Was that it? Kirby wondered if he could turn over and see Meta Knight’s face without drawing attention to himself. Without his mask, Meta Knight’s emotions were as obvious as Kirby’s were; their species had remarkably expressive faces, and Kirby would easily be able to tell if Bandanna Dee’s words had struck a chord with the knight. Still, there was something about the whispered conversation and silence of the room, marred only by Dedede’s snores, that made Kirby remain still.

 

“You don’t have to hold us at a distance, Meta Knight,” Bandanna Dee said. “You don’t have to be alone.”

 

“How much do you really know about me?” Meta Knight asked.

 

“More than I should. I—I tried to learn everything I could about you for a while. I even thought about following you around a few times,” Bandanna Dee paused. “It’s not something I’m proud of now. But you see; there was a time, when I was really jealous of you. Because I love our king. I—I’d always dreamed of gaining his attention, of being his companion, but you were all he ever talked about. And you didn’t even _care_. I didn’t understand why he spent his time on someone so cold and distant.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. I was wrong. And besides, I like you, too,” Bandanna Dee said, “So come here and join us. It’s cold tonight. After all, it’s a sleepover, right? You’re supposed to snuggle. And our king and Kirby are asleep. They’ll just assume you moved over, while you were sleeping, and I won’t tell anyone.”

 

Dedede suddenly snored especially loudly, drowning out whatever Meta Knight’s reply was. There was movement, and Kirby opened his eyes just the smallest amount. Meta Knight carefully shifted around to Dedede’s other side, draping one wing over the king’s chest and the other over the bed. “Because it’s a sleepover,” Meta Knight said, peering at Bandanna Dee over the king.

 

“It’s in the sleepover code,” Bandanna Dee said, “So you must follow it. You agreed, when you decided to come.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Bandanna Dee hummed. “Any time, Sir Knight,” he said. “That’s what friends are for.”

 

All was silent for a few moments, as Meta Knight closed his eyes and lay contentedly with his face half-buried in the fur on Dedede’s coat. _I’ll keep your secret, too,_ Kirby thought blearily.

 

And before he closed his eyes, Kirby might’ve seen King Dedede smile.

  

* * *

 

 

Bandanna Dee was jolted awake, when King Dedede moved abruptly, for the fortieth time. "Will you  _stop_ getting up for snacks?" Meta Knight snapped. "I'm trying to sleep!"

 

"Snacks," Kirby mumbled, crawling across the mattress. "Snacks."

 

"I'm hungry, Meta!" Dedede protested.

 

The king picked the knight up and dropped him none-to-gently back on the mattress. Meta Knight bounced a bit and landed beside Bandanna Dee, who patted the knight's wing sympathetically. The mattress dipped, as King Dedede got up and ambled across the room. "Wait for me," Kirby said, his eyes still sleep-laden and half-closed.

 

The puffball half-fell off the bed. King Dedede took pity on him and lifted him onto his shoulder. "Want anything?" Dedede asked. "Meta? Dee?"

 

"Sleep!" Meta Knight growled.

 

"That's not in the pantry."

 

Meta Knight sighed and rolled onto his side, tiredly hugging a pillow to himself. "I hate sleepovers," the knight mumbled.

 

Bandanna Dee watched the Great King and Kirby leave. Then, after a moment's hesitation, he snuggled up against the knight, who wasn't  _as_ soft and warm as King Dedede, but still pretty soft. "Do you mind, Meta Knight?"

 

"I'm too tired to care," Meta Knight replied.

 

The knight draped a wing over Bandanna Dee, so the waddle dee took the words to mean 'I don't care in the slightest, but to preserve my pride, I'll pretend I do.' "Night, Meta Knight," Bandanna Dee muttered.

 

"Good night."

 

The waddle dee closed his eyes and was nearly asleep again, when King Dedede literally  _jumped_ onto the bed. " _Really_?" Meta Knight roared. "Really?"

 

"Love you, too!" Dedede declared.

 

"Love Meta Kniiight!" Kirby shouted, in a sing-song voice.

 

Meta Knight groaned, even as Bandanna Dee patted his wing. "And he loves us," Bandanna Dee said. 

 

Bandanna Dee opened his eyes and found Meta Knight staring at him. "Maybe a little," Meta Knight conceded.

 

King Dedede threw the blanket over himself, jostling both knight and waddle dee. The Great King had a massive bowl of cookies, which he was sharing with Kirby. "So you're coming to the next sleepover?" Bandanna Dee whispered.

 

Meta Knight heaved a long-suffering sigh. "I'd rather be torn apart by scarfies, fall under some sort of mind control spell cast by an evil witch, lose all my powers, and be stuck in White Wafers, all alone, for the rest of eternity," he hissed. The knight paused, seeming to have exhausted his metaphor.

 

"Really?"

 

Meta Knight's wings twitched. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
